


Jojian

by Sliminemxx



Category: george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, angsty, angsty jojian, bxb - Freeform, george miller - Freeform, ian carter - Freeform, joji - Freeform, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliminemxx/pseuds/Sliminemxx
Summary: Joji loves Ian and finally has a breakdown at a party Ian dragged him to.





	Jojian

**Author's Note:**

> Second story, angsty Jojian because I'm angsty lmao. I'd love feedback!

 

              Joji knew this party wasn't going to go the way he wanted it to, yet he showed up anyway.   
Ian looked amazing like always and Joji had to bite his lip to keep himself from voicing that. They were best friends and best friends don't drool over each other.   
"You enjoyin' the party?" Ian said over the loud music.   
Joji nodded and sipped on his water, "I'm gonna go smoke. I'll be back."  
Ian said something Joji couldn't hear but he took it as a sign he could go. He walked out the front door and went to his car. He leaned against the side of it and pulled out his pack. He patted his pockets and found his lighter. He let out a deep sigh and it turned to smoke considering how cold it was outside.   
He put one in between his lips and slid the pack back into his pocket then cupped his around the end so he could light it with no interference.   
He contemplated leaving, he knew he was just going to be filled with jealousy with how Ian flirted with anyone who would talk to him.   
He took a deep inhale and pulled it out to release the smoke.   
He stared at the house and took another hit.   
When he had finished the cigarette he threw it to the street and watched it hit the ground.   
He pulled out his keys and almost left, he really did.   
That was until he heard Ian yell from the front porch, "Get your lazy ass back in here!"   
Joji sighed and put his keys back in his pocket and walked back towards the party. He didn't want to drink tonight because he wasn't letting Ian stay here tonight considering he always managed to sleep with someone. He didn't see Ian anymore but he went inside and went straight to the couch and plopped down onto it. He didn't really feel like socializing tonight, either. He felt like he was just forcing it to feel better at this point. He saw Max walking over and he sighed. That just ruined his plans of not talking.   
Max sat down next to him, "I can tell you're not feeling too good so you don't have to talk if you want to, but I'd like to sit with you for a little at least. I never see you anymore."   
Joji contorted his face into one of guilt, he was right. Joji quit hanging out with anyone, really. He shut himself in his apartment and stopped going out unless he had to. This was the first party he had been to, well at least one of this size.   
Joji shook it off and turned to look at Max, "I really don't even want to be here, but Ian dragged me out of the house."  
"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything. It's why I practically text you every day making sure you're still alive." Max exhales deeply.   
Joji thinks on it for a moment, "Can we go outside? We can just sit on the back porch. I just can't handle bein' in here, man."   
Max stands up and holds a hand out to help Joji up. He accepts it and they push their way through all the people to get to the back door.   
Joji sees Ian smirking at a girl he's talking to and he averts his eyes to the ground. 

Eventually, they make it to the back porch and sit at the table. Joji immediately pulls out a cigarette and lights it hoping to calm his shaking hands.   
"So, dude, let me know what's up. I want to at least try and be there for you."   
Joji takes another puff, "Well, I'm in love with someone and seeing them doesn't bring me joy anymore, it brings me anxiety. It drives me insane and I only ever feel safe at home in silence with my own thoughts. I just can't stand going places and having to force myself to be happy," Joji pauses to inhale deep on his cig, "I just want to get over them. They aren't worth it even though everything they do makes me get full of butterflies." Joji cuts himself off to stare out into the trees lining the backyard.   
He can feel Max staring into the side of his face, "Joji, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to tell anyone. I knew if I told anyone I'd be a burden and probably manage to slip up and say who it is." Joji laughs coldly.   
"Who is it, George? You can't keep something like this bottled up."  
Joji looks back at Max and examines his face, he looks worried and it's very genuine.   
"It's Ian. I'm sorry."   
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Because I'm a faggot."   
"Don't ever call yourself that, again. You can't help who you love and if he can't see that and doesn't realize how great you are, that's on him." Max says angrily.   
Joji doesn't say anything, he places his head in his hands and fights the tears as best he can, he didn't expect the first time he told someone to go this well.   
"Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."   
Joji can't stop the tears then. They start pouring from his eyes and he hears Max scoot his chair back. Soon after he feels Max's arms around him. He leans into his embrace and cries harder.   
Max rubs his back soothingly.   
He hears the back door open and shut.   
He fears who it could be to see him cry like this and shoves his face into Max's chest. Max wraps his arms around him to try and help hide him.   
"What's wrong with George?" Joji hears that it's Ian and he swears he feels like the world is crashing around him right there.   
"Nothing."   
"But he's crying. George?"  
Joji pulls back from Max reluctantly and wipes away any tears on his face but they still keep flowing.   
"Oh my god, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Joji forces a smile even with tears coating his face.   
"Do you want to go home?"  
Joji gives a small nod and Ian's concern increases.  
"I'll text you, I promise." He stands up and hugs Max goodbye.   
"You better. I mean it."   
Ian walks close to Joji pushing through the crowd and making sure no one bumps into his best friend.   
They get to his car, "Do you want me to drive?"  
"U-um if you w-want to." Joji stutters through his hiccups from crying.   
Joji hands the keys over and they take their seats. Joji pulls out a cigarette and cracks his window so the smoke doesn't bother Ian. He stares out of the window as he smokes. He was really hoping that Ian would just let it go.   
When he finishes it he flicks it out of the window and sits back in his seat.   
  
They arrive at his apartment and Ian passes him the keys and Joji rushes inside. Ian follows.   
Joji knows this most definitely means he's not letting it go.   
Joji goes into his kitchen and grabs a water and goes to sit on his couch next to Ian who was looking at something on his phone.   
He sips on his water and waits for anything to break this awkward silence.   
Ian puts his phone away and clears his throat, "So, why were you crying?"  
"Um, it's not something I really want to talk about."   
"But, why? I'm your best friend!" Ian raises his voice.   
"You're going to fucking judge me!"   
Ian stands up staring down at George so George stands up as well.   
"Don't assume that fucked up shit about me! That is worse than not telling me at all!"   
"Well coming from the person who says the most homophobic shit possible I'm sure my gay secret should stay safe with me."   
"What?"  
"You heard me, dickhead." Joji turns away from Ian.   
"You think I'm homophobic?"  
"Have you ever seen how you act?"   
"Stop assuming shit about me, that isn't fair!"  
Joji turns to him with anger all over his face, "Judging guys for kissing other guys isn't fair!"   
"Well if they weren't such f-"   
"Don't say it. Get the hell out."  
"Why? Are you one, too?"  
"Yes, and I fell for you. The homophobic asshole who has no respect for even his own best friend. Please," Joji's voice cracks as tears start falling, "just get out."  
"No."  
"Why? So you can torture me some more?"  
"Please, I'm sorry, George. I don't even know why I said that shit. I don't mean it."   
Joji doesn't say anything. He sits back down and cries.   
Ian doesn't move. He's terrified to hurt Joji any more than he already has.   
"Why do you want to stay here and torture me more? What did I do? Is it because I'm gay and have feelings for you? I can fix it. Just please leave."   
Ian sits down next to him, "You don't have to fix anything. You are perfect the way you are. There is nothing wrong with being gay. I love you, George."  
Ian holds his arms out to ask for a hug and Joji ignores everything telling him not to and he falls into his arms.   
Ian runs his hands through Joji's hair as he cries and occasionally whispers that it's okay.   
When Joji eventually calmed down and wasn't crying anymore he just listened to Ian's heartbeat.   
"George, would you mind if I took you out to make up for the bullshit I pulled?"   
"I'd like that."   
Ian kisses Joji's head and held him until he felt Joji had fallen asleep, he then planned their next date and made sure he would be special enough. 


End file.
